Isabella Romello White
'Isabella Romello White '(イザベラ・ロメロ・ホワイト,Izabera romero howaito) is the 2nd chair of the organization Chairs of the Fencing World. She is the second top fencer in the organization and internationally. Appearance Isabella has lavender/silver hair and is a slim, young teenager that is swept over the left side of her face and tied into a ponytail at the back. When she was just a little girl she wore her hair down occasionally so that it falls to both sides of her face.One noticeable feature is that her lips are visible compared to other females without lipstick. She has pitch black as opposed to her brother has different-colored eyes from her. During the time she took Ballet she had Amber eyes that later changed to pitch black due to unexplained reasons. After she took up fencing she cut her hair short before it grew back when she was in her teenager years at the age of 17 she took up her old ponytail swept over the left side of her face and tied into a ponytail at the back hair-style. She wore a dress during the time she was not yet disowned. She wears armor to convey her strong personality. Personality Due to her royal upbringing, Isabella became overconfident in her abilities, However her abilities as a fencer back up her claims about how she is the second best fencer in the whole world which she is. She views her brother as a simple weakling that should be eradicated because he fills the family tree with weak warrior blood instead of her strong blood which is filled with strong warrior traits. Her parents she views as trash that should be tossed away like she tossed away being a lady. However in truth underneath her cold-hearted and emotionless facade parades a gentle-hearted girl that just wants her family to accept her. However due to her family disowning her she refuses any interaction with them even when they want to talk to her. Due to that she views them all as scum that should be eradicated. Who they are makes no difference to her, even their social standing won`t make her bashing of them stop. She is merciless and critics have called her a dangerous girl who has no value of humanity due to her parents and that she should be eradicated herself. However the only people she views as having true value is her leader and teammate Akira Katsuki. Her grandparents disowned her and as such she is afraid of them because they would beat her for even steeping out of line or not acting like a lady. When she changed her views on the other members outside of the other members of the Chairs of the Fencing World comprised of the top 20 fencers she gained some remnants of Humanity that she never had before. That caused other people to change their views on her and her personality. Though she had much courage her pride to her was everything. It kept her afloat when nobody would believe her that her Grandparents that beat her. She dislikes dresses and ballets with a burning passion and sees herself as a Fencing Champion over being a Lady of the Royal Family of the United Kingdom. She loves to tease the French fencer even though she knows that the French fencer leads them. History Childhood Years She was born in London, United Kingdom where amber-colored eyes are uncommon and she was mocked for her eye color. Even though she was a Royal she desired to feel the touch of a sword`s icy cold blade on her hand before she swung it into the air. Her brother taught her Swordsmanship and she perfected his fencing style earning the eyes of the London Branch of the Chairs of the Fencing World. Combined with her uncommon eye color, tomboyish personality, and passion for Fencing within her heart, she attracted the eyes of the Chairs of the Fencing World. She was taking Ballet at this time and was being beat by her Grandparents when she couldn`t even get the poses right. Eventually she quit ballet and took up fencing at the age of 5 making her family disown her. 2nd Chair of the Chairs of the Fencing World Winning the 2nd Chair she became respected but her family distanced themselves even more from her due to her profession. When she took to wearing armor over her Fencing outfit, people found the change in her personality quite startling even more when her eye color changed from amber to pitch-black. When she met a young girl with talent much like her own that desired to fence with a burning passion that matched her own when she was a child reminding Isabella of when she was a young child much like the girl she was watching. Deciding to take the girl with her to train her she encountered the girl`s coach talking to her about the girl`s natural talents as a fencer. Eventually the coach decided to go with the girl and her to the Chairs of the Fencing World Organization where she remarked that this girl should be the third seat the 1st member of the Chairs of the Fencing World and the former retired 1st member of the Chairs of the Fencing World remarked on how this is her younger sister. Eventually the girl is accepted and she becomes the 3rd Chair of the Organization. The Grand Prix Finale of Tears She traveled to see the Japanese Skater Yuri Katsuki fail laughing at the frog`s angered expression when she commented on how much the Japanese Skater is like her when she gets alcohol. The Japanese fencer calmly reminds them of the Code of Conduct for the Chairs of the Fencing World,and how they need to control their tongues. When they leave the stadium they are swarmed and reporters are interviewing the Japanese fencer or at least trying to before the Japanese fencer looks at them before softly smiling. The reporters squeal and charge her for an autograph. The Skaters look over to see the three top fencers in the Chairs of the Fencing World Organization swarmed by reporters. They also take notice of the way that Yuri`s eyes are downcast and then when he looks up meeting his sister`s concerned eyes before she sends him a soft smile. When they hear the name of the Japanese fencer which happens to be Akira Katsuki, they are shocked at the resemblance between Yuri and Akira who happen to be brother and sister respectively.Category:Characters